The invention relates to a method and a refuelling means for filling a cryotank with liquid hydrogen, in which thermal energy is introduced into the liquid hydrogen by the transfer of the liquid hydrogen to the cryotank.
DE-PS 33 44 770 discloses a method and an apparatus for filling a cryotank with liquid hydrogen, which operate using two lines, one line supplying the liquid hydrogen and the other line carrying off the gas resulting from the filling of the cryotank.
In the known method and the known refuelling means, the speed with which the cryotank can be filled is limited by the fact that the resulting gas has to be taken off.
The object underlying the invention is therefore to improve a method and a refuelling apparatus of the generic type such that the amount of gas which results during filling of a cryotank and is carried away via the gas return line is reduced to as great an extent as possible, preferably to zero.